


After Work Cuddles

by shanachie



Series: CUDDLES [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, all the fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It's been a long shift and Eddie just wants to sleep... but not without his husband.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: CUDDLES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804909
Comments: 18
Kudos: 251





	After Work Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



> This is becoming a thing...

Eddie groaned as he followed Buck into the house. “I don’t think I have enough energy to go to bed. Not if we have to get up in a few hours to get Chris.”

“Can’t Carla pick him up?” Buck questioned. He automatically checked the lock before dropping his bag where one or both of them was sure to trip over it later.

“Carla’s got that recertification class today and tomorrow.” Eddie followed suit with his own bag, although it was more out of the way when it landed. “Which wasn’t a problem until our shift from hell.”

“Why don’t you go grab a few hours of sleep and I’ll get Chris from school and pick something up for dinner?” Buck suggested, slipping his arms around Eddie’s waist and allowing the older man to lean back into him.

“I don’t want to sleep without you,” Eddie whined.

Buck sighed. It was rare that Eddie was cranky about anything, but when he was super overtired, he’d whine. Buck sometimes thought it was Christopher’s influence on his father. “So we’ll rest on the couch and sleep after dinner.”

"That couch is not big enough for both of us to sleep," Eddie complained as Buck pulled him towards it.

"We aren't going to sleep," Buck replied, even though he was sure they would both pass out as soon as they were still. "Just rest until it's time to get Chris."

"Still not big enough," Eddie said stubbornly. "Which you should know considering the amount of nights you spent on it."

"Shut up and take your boots off." Buck was tired, too. He’d worked the same twenty-four hour shift as Eddie and dealt with the same stupid amount of sleep--which was to say none with the alarm going off what seemed like every hour. He could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his body, but he knew as soon as he was horizontal he’d be out.

Eddie grumbled, but sat down to follow orders as Buck toed off his sneakers. After setting his alarm, and emptying his pockets onto the table, Buck stretched out as much as he could on the couch. He still wasn’t sure what had possessed him to get rid of his couch when he’d moved in with Eddie, but he was regretting it right now.

Still once Eddie had followed suit with emptying his pockets and lined his boots up neatly out of the way, Buck tugged the dark-haired man towards him. “Lay down with me,” Buck insisted. He could tell Eddie was fading fast and wanted to get the other man horizontal before he just passed out.

“We’re not gonna fit,” Eddie protested.

“Just trust me.” Buck got him laying down, then manhandled Eddie until he was on top of Buck; his hips and legs between Buck’s long legs and his torso almost aligned with Buck’s. Eddie tucked his head into the crook of Buck’s neck, the tension flowing out of his body as he settled.

Buck curled his hand up, gently carding his fingers through Eddie’s hair, more tension easing out as his fingers moved. “Christopher…” Eddie started.

“Alarm’s set. Sleep for now,” Buck murmured. His own eyes drifted shut as Eddie’s body went lax with sleep and he followed his husband into slumber.


End file.
